


Blessed be the Mystery of Love

by StopProcrastinating



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mark is whipped, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, confessing, its so soft, pure fluff, rooftop confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:13:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23190697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StopProcrastinating/pseuds/StopProcrastinating
Summary: Late-night rooftop confessions.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 95





	Blessed be the Mystery of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You so much Even for giving me something to do whilst stuck at home.

After hours of practice, Mark was ready to collapse anywhere. 

There was just this one specific part in the Kick It choreography that was kind of… exhausting after doing it over and over. He could hear the heavy breaths that filled the room and see all the water bottles that had been drained. Thankfully, Taeyong noticed that everyone was getting tired. “Just one last time, and then we can go back.”

They all wanted this comeback to do better than the last, and you could see the determination in everyone. Taeil, Doyoung, Jungwoo and Donghyuck had been occupied a lot lately, practicing for hours on end. Which was totally fine, Mark himself was busy a lot of the time, but he couldn`t deny that he kind of missed a certain brunette. 

He should be used to not spending that much time with Donghyuck anymore, with him still being in Dream and Mark having graduated, but it was still like a blow to the stomach every time he went more than a week without seeing him.

He could see his expression souring in the mirror at the memory of quickly exchanged pleasantries in the hall, and even though Mark wasn`t the biggest fan of kinship, he never minded it when Donghyuck laid himself next to Mark in the middle of the night for warmth. Never gave it a second thought when he laced their fingers together because it gave Donghyuck comfort. He wouldn`t admit it to anyone, but he missed it.

Mark quickly smoothed over his expression, he didn`t need anyone asking him if he was okay right now. It wasn`t anyone’s fault that he had so little time to spend with his best friend. 

Lost in his thoughts he didn`t realize someone was in front of him before he felt a hand on his shoulder. He jerked back, startled, before looking up to see Johnny`s concerned face. “You okay?”

Smiling in what he hoped was a convincing way, Mark replied. “Yeah, just tired.”

“Well, only one more to go, and then we can go back and sleep.” 

Mark just nodded at him, never dropping the smile until Johnny walked back to his starting position. He could hear Jungwoo and Yuta`s voices somewhere to his right, but didn`t have anymore time for anything before the music started up again. 

Focusing solely on dancing and rapping, he didn`t notice the concerned look Donghyuck sent his way.

All through the dance, he could feel a pair of eyes burning into his skin, he knew who it was. The weight of them were comfortable, familiar. As was the presence he felt whenever the choreography made it so that they stood right besides each other.

When the song was coming to an end, Mark made the mistake of meeting Donghyuck`s eyes in the mirror. He was dancing center, looking comfortable and charismatic as always. Oozing stage presence, it was hard to tear his gaze away. That was his first mistake.

When Donghyuck met his eyes, Mark faltered. His heart stuttered and his feet stopped cooperating. He barely even registered that he collapsed to the ground.  
However, the gasps and shouts that followed were quite clear. 

He could feel the exhaustion taking its toll, the hands on his face, Donghyucks own really close. Oh shit. There was a pair of beautiful, concerned eyes not far from his and Mark suddenly did not know how to function.

Donghyuck was so close, Mark`s brain shut down. He could only blink slowly up at him. A relived smile bloomed across Donghyucks faced when he realized Mark was okay. Beautiful, plush lips stretched across pearly white teeth, and Mark found his gaze dropping to Donghyucks mouth. It would be so easy to just lean up and-

“I think we`re done, everybody, gather your stuff.”

Taeyongs voice cut through the haze Mark had been in, thankfully. Donghyuck didn`t seem to notice that Mark had been seconds from leaning up and kissing him just then, nobody seemed to have noticed… except for Jaehyun. 

Mark had never seen Jaehyun look so smug, it was infuriating. He looked at Mark with such knowing eyes, he had never felt more exposed. He didn`t even know what he felt exposed about. Did he possibly like Donghyuck? Maybe wanting to kiss him was an in the moment kind of thing?  
Mark was, to say the least, really confused. 

While everyone gathered their bags, he could feel the same eyes that had been watching him during practice, burn into his back. He didn`t dare turn around until everyone was out though.''

Johnny turned in the doorway, the rest had already gone outside. “Mark, Donghyuck, are you coming?” He asked with a tilt of his head.

Mark really wanted to get back, sleep and forget the whole “almost-kissing-Donghyuck” incident ever happened, but his best friend was just a little bit faster in getting his words out.

“We`ll come later, I just have something to discuss with him first.”

Johnny didn`t look concerned. “Okay” he said with a shrug, before turning around and joining the rest.

The door shut with a small bang, and Mark became extremely aware of Donghyuck, standing only a couple of meters away. He could hear soft footsteps approaching, but he didn`t dare turn around. Not until he felt a hand on his shoulder, urging him to face the only other person left.

“Mark.”

His name from Donghyucks lips were like poison at this point. Slowly killing him along with the realization that he was 86% sure he was in love with his best friend.

He turned, only to be met by Donghyuck. A really, really sweaty Donghyuck. And it should probably be gross, but Mark found it anything but. 

“Yeah?” It came out with a breath, and Mark hated that he sounded so weak already.

“Could you come with me somewhere?” Like Donghyuck even had to ask. Mark had never been able to say no to him, and he wasn`t about to start now. He nodded, and then he understood why the fans compared him to the sun.

Donghyuck grabbed Marks hand, dragging him out the door and onto the sidewalk. Tingles shot up and down his arm, and he almost jerked his hand away. They were quiet the whole time, but it was comfortable, like it always was with them. The only difference was a weird, barely noticeable tension, floating in the air.

Neither of them mentioned it.

As soon as Mark saw the SM building, he felt that he finally knew where they were going, but then Donghyuck dragged him past all the floors he had in mind, until they reached the roof. 

“Uhm… Donghyuck?”

The only response he got was a smile.

Now, the rooftop wasn`t the prettiest place in the world, but the view was amazing. Even if you couldn`t see any stars, the city lights almost made up for it.

Mark thought back to when he was in Canada earlier last year, the stars he had seen outside while on a walk. He had fond memories of stargazing from when he was younger, and now he would have fond memories of watching the city lights with Donghyuck. 

The wind was cold, but the hand still in his was so warm. 

Donghyuck just stood there silently besides him, watching the view. 

Mark was watching something much more beautiful.

(What was happening to him?)

Donghyucks hair was still a little damp, but the soft wind helped. His forehead glistened with sweat, and his mouth was slightly agape. The lights from the city reflected in his eyes, and if Mark wasn`t sure about his crush before, he was now. 

Donghyuck turned. Marks breath caught. 

He could see Donghyuck reaching into his bag that was still hanging from his shoulder, then proceeding to pull out his phone, earplugs still attached. Marks eyebrows furrowed when one of the plugs was slowly brought up to his ear, the other being placed in Donghyucks.

A beautiful melody filled his head after a minute of Donghyuck looking through a list filled with songs. 

He wanted to ask what the song was called, but he didn`t want to ruin the moment, not yet.

There was a strange calmness that came with this type of scenery and music. Like the world decided to stop for a second. Everything else fell away until it was only you and the sky left. And in this case, the person beside him.

Donghyuck tugged at his arm, indicating for Mark to sit down, and he did.

“It`s gorgeous, isn`t it?”

“Yeah.” Mark said. “Breathtaking.” He didn`t know if he was talking about the view. 

Truth be told, he couldn`t focus on it, not when Donghyuck put his head in Marks lap, like everything was fine and Mark wasn`t about to explode. The earplug had fallen out of Donghyucks ear with the movement, but he didn`t seem to care.

“What was the song called?”

Donghyucks melodic voice answered. “Mystery of Love.”

Mark hummed. “It was beautiful.”

“Glad you liked it.”

They watched for a little while, until Mark felt Donghyucks head getting heavier, his breath slower. 

How did he fall asleep here?

Mark didn`t know what do to in these types of situations, but he couldn`t let Donghyuck sleep here, he would have to wake him.

Mark slowly and softly tapped his head with the tips of his fingers, but that quickly backfired when Donghyuck snuggled his face more into Marks thigh and let out a satisfied sigh. Now, Mark wasn`t the best when it came to kinship, but he would bet a lot of money on that being Donghyuck liking his hair to get played with. So, Mark, despite his internal panic, carded his fingers through the brown locks, drawing out small sounds from Donghyuck.

Mark didn`t know how long they stayed like this, but while he was brushing Donghyucks bangs away from his forehead, the slow, even breathing stopped, and the previously sleeping boy was now looking at him with tired eyes.

Marks hand froze, hovering 4 centimeters from Donghyucks face before he retracted it. “Sorry, didn`t realize you were awake.” He coughed out awkwardly. 

“I liked it,” Donghyuck said, almost shyly. “no need to apologize.”

“Oh.” Mark didn`t know what to say to that, but before he could, Donghyuck sat up again, a little closer than before, watching Mark intently. 

Marks eyes fell once again to the lips he longed to kiss. He had only known about his crush for a day, and he was already this hopeless? What was wrong with him?

Well, more importantly, how long had this crush been going on without him noticing?

He had always taken the lingering stares and prolonged touches as normal. They were so close, it made sense that he was so much more comfortable with Donghyuck than anyone else right? 

The nose brushing against his brought him out of his thoughts, startling him. Marks eyes widened at Donghyucks own being so close. He could feel Donghyucks breath on his lips, and he could see Donghyucks eyes darting down, something akin to determination in them. 

He leaned forward so painfully slow, Mark thought he would die from anticipation. He could practically feel Donghyucks lips brushing against his own when he asked “okay?”  
Mark couldn`t nod fast enough, making a smirk form on Donghyucks face as he leaned in those last few centimeters. Marks eyes closed, he held his breath, his head was filled with nothing but Donghyuck, Donghyuck, Donghyuck. But then, a shrilling phone call cut through the quiet air. 

“Ignore it.” Mark pleaded, and Donghyuck looked nothing if not happy to comply, but the second it stopped, it started up again. “Please ignore it.”  
Donghyuck sighed. “It could be an emergency.” But he still hadn`t leaned back.

The phone started up again.

“For the love of God.”

Mark yanked it from his pocket, checking the caller ID to see who it was. “Oh shit.” He mumbled. Taeyong was calling, they never came to the dorms and they completely forgot to message the rest of the group about it. 

He hesitantly picked up. “Hello?”

That was all he got out before the yelling started. Keeping his phone a good distance from his ear, he looked at Donghyuck again, who looked mildly amused, albeit a little frustrated about getting interrupted. “I`m sorry, Taeyong, I completely forgot to send a message- yes, I know- yes, and I am sorry- no please just- yeah we`ll be there soon- yes- okay- yes bye.” He hung up with a sigh.

“Maybe we should head back.”

Mark really didn`t like saying it, but he felt bad about making Taeyong so worried.

“Yeah, we probably should.”

It didn`t seem like either of them wanted to.

Donghyuck sighed. “I always thought me confessing would end differently, but things don`t always go as planned, do they?” He looked at Mark then, like he hadn`t just turned his entire world upside down.

“You were confessing?” Mark was bewildered. Donghyuck liked him back? 

Said boy rolled his eyes. “I thought that was kind of obvious from how I just tried to kiss you.” 

Mark didn`t know where they came from, but before he could stop them, the words were out of his mouth and hanging between them. “Maybe you should try again.”

This time it was Donghyucks turn to look shocked, like Mark hadn`t begged for him to ignore his phone ringing and kiss him not 2 minutes ago.

They both had matching red cheeks that weren`t just from the cold. Then Donghyuck leaned in again, and Mark swore he had never felt anything softer than those goddamned lips.

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven`t heard Mystery of Love by Sufjan Stevens, i highly reccommend it


End file.
